Amnesia?
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Olivia loses her memory and that includes ever meeting Kakuzu and Hidan. How did this happen? Was this accidental or intentional? Will she get feelings for someone else? Better yet, will they even be able to regain her lost memories? Read and find out. Rated M: sorrow,yaoi,language
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to my fan Max, who gave me this idea a while back but had yet to write it. **

**I loves ya Maxie-boy XD!**

* * *

Once again, the Akatsuki didn't have any missions for the day which was lucky on their part.

Tobi had just come from his room in tears, shaking his lover in frustration.

"What's the matter Tobi?" "Ze…Zetsu! It's Olivee."

Kakuzu immediately put his paper down, "Is she alright?"

"Tobi don't know…she…..she….." Hidan jerked the boy towards him and demanded, "What Tobi? What's fucking wrong with her?"

The boy turned his tear stained eyes up at the priest and uttered meekly, "Olivee doesn't know who Tobi is?"

Kakuzu and Hidan both ran into the bedroom in a flash, finding their lover huddled in a corner. The jashinist approached her as did the miser, only to see her scoot further back with fear written all over her face.

Kakuzu stopped the priest from going any further after observing her obvious fear. He spoke calmly, "Olivia? Are you alright?"

Her lips trembled as she hugged her knees tighter, not answering before Kisame and Zetsu came in. The shark went straight over despite the misers warning glance and Olivia began crying the moment he touched her.

Kisame withdrew in despair and looked back at Kakuzu, "She's scared of me?" Zetsu motioned for him to return with a sad frown before asking, "Olivia? Do you know who we are?"

She lifted her tear stained face and shook her head. Hidan growled, "What the fuck is this? How can you not know who I am!"

Hidan tried to pick her up but the woman cried that much harder and pleaded, "Stop it! Please don't!"

* * *

"Enough Hidan, you're frightening her!" The puppet master pulled him away from her as she questioned hysterically, "Who are you people? What do you want with me?"

Tobi fought back his tears again and murmured, "We're your friends Olivee." Blinking rapidly she muttered, "Olivee? That's not my name."

The boy chewed his lower lip and tried to reason with her, "That's Tobi's nickname he gave you remember?" "I..I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakuzu growled in frustration, stomping out of the room with Hidan right on his heels. Sasori watched them go and motioned for the others to follow.

*Once in the living room, her lovers were distraught with what was happening. "What the fuck is wrong with her? How can she not know us?" Deidara frowned, "Is it amnesia un?"

Itachi shrugged, "A possibility but it doesn't add up. She hasn't had any head injuries lately has she?"

Sasori shook his head, "No, but she did come to me yesterday because of that headache she obtained." **"No headache should cause amnesia." **

"You never know but I need to do another examination on her to be sure." Deidara just rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that'll be necessary but the first thing we need to do is calm her down un."

Kisame grumbled with a hint of hurt in his tone, "How can we? She's afraid of us." Madara snorted, "That's because you lot overwhelmed her. Let me handle this."

* * *

*The elder raven entered the room and approached her slowly, kneeling down in front of her and spoke soothingly as she tried to shield herself from getting struck.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to harm you Olivia." She peeked at him and whispered, "Then why did you people kidnap me?"

He smiled and cooed, "Shhh, we did no such thing. We saved you from your uncaring parents. Surely you can't blame us for that?"

Biting her lip she sniffed, "I don't remember getting taken though." "We did it whilst you were asleep during the night but be calm, none will harm you. Trust me."

Olivia met his intent gaze and her thoughts on not trusting a complete stranger instantly began to waver, "I..I don't know if I should."

"It'll be alright; don't you want to live a happier life from those so called parents?" "Ye…Yeah so?"

"Well, you can with us. We'll keep you up and take care of you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

She slowly nodded as he continued, now rubbing her hand soothingly, "If you want, you can stay with me and Zetsu until you get used to your surroundings. Is that alright?"

Olivia was hesitant but for some reason felt safe with this man, so she nodded. "O..Ok."

Madara smirked and held out his hand, which she took as he helped her up. "Now come with me and we'll go to your new home."

Like a scared little puppy, the woman clung to his arm, hiding behind him slightly as they entered the living room and past the spectators.

The elder raven giving them a sign he would explain later.

*Deidara muttered, "What's up with her acting like that un?"

Kakuzu clenched his fists, "Because that is how she used to be; timid, scared, and no gumption whatsoever."

They've heard of her old individuality before she had met the zombie duo, who changed her for the better, but never had they imagined it was that bad.

Her personality has completely changed now, to one none of them are fond of.

Hidan grumbled, "It better not be permanent, that's all I have to fucking say."

**TBC:**


	2. Chapter 2

He showed the scared woman to his room, after showing her the entire apartment before telling her, "Now, if there's anything you need at all. Let me or Zetsu know."

She furrowed her brows and repeated, "Zetsu?" "The one with the black and white skin and green hair."

Olivia paled since she remembered the guy but the elder explained, "He's a good guy and wouldn't harm a fly, don't judge him by his appearance."

She quickly nodded, "Ok…I'm sorry." "It's quite all right, now, which room do you want to share?"

Just the very mentioning of sharing a room with a man made her blush, "Um….I…."

"Do you want me or Zetsu?" She murmured rather quickly from those choices, "You."

Inwardly grinning like crazy he nodded, "Well now that's settled, I'll go get your things and be right back. I know we're going to get along just fine."

The woman smiled softly and let him sit her down on the couch before leaving.

* * *

Once he entered the other apartment, many questions and demands were thrown at him until he silenced them.

"Olivia is fine for the time being but is still pretty shaken up; now, I need to get her things to make her feel at home."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Madara, I need to examine her remember?" "I'm well aware, but I'll take care of it."

Kakuzu snapped, "No you won't. Sasori is the physician here not you."

The elder snorted and crossed his arms, "I'm perfectly capable of giving her a physical examination myself but fine, let's just see if she'll cooperate with Sasori."

The red head glared muttering, "We shall," and left to go see her.

Just when Tobi helped pack her things and carry them back to the apartment, the doctor and patient were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Olivee?" His question was answered when they heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Madara and Tobi rushed in to see Olivia trying to hide under the table with Sasori using his threads to pull her out.

"Enough Sasori! You're frightening her!"

The red head rolled his eyes, "She's just being stubborn! I didn't even touch her." Tobi gave the puppet master a frown as Madara repeated, "Release her!"

The artisan did grimly and left without a word, angry with himself for not being able to talk to the girl. She wouldn't let him near her for fear he was going to attack, but he wouldn't do no such thing.

Tobi followed the red head as the elder raven knelt down and held out his hand. "Come on, he's gone now."

Nodding she took it and came out, clinging to his shirt whimpering, "I…I thought he was going to hurt me. He said he would if I didn't get up."

The elder grinned and rubbed her back soothingly, "Pay him no mind, that's how he is. He may seem like a jerk but he's not. Sasori is just impatient."

"Oh…I'm sorry." "No need for an apology, you didn't know. Well, it's getting late so let's put you to bed."

* * *

*Zetsu came in after discussing what just took place with Sasori, and saw his friend leading her to the bedroom with her things.

_Why is he being so…angelic….towards her? __**Probably wants to make a good impression since she doesn't know his real personality now. **__I guess that makes sense but I just can't help but wonder if he's up to something._

_**If he is, her memory better return soon.**_

*Sadly, for the next two weeks nothing of the sort happened. The only thing that did was that the woman seemed to be 'bonding' with the elder raven, so much that the others were not pleased.

She was living over there with him, sharing his room AND bed since there was no other, and even cooking for him and Zetsu (getting more sociable with him little by little).

Kakuzu and Hidan were beyond pissed with the whole thing; especially when they barely got he over to hang out with them. Since her personality changed, they overheard her opinions of everyone.

To her, Kakuzu was terrifying and wasn't easy to talk to. Hidan had a foul/loud mouth and seemed like a rapist. Kisame was too scary to talk to. Sasori and Itachi looked like they were plotting something.

Zetsu just confused her with his split personality…..but now she was getting used to it. Deidara and Tobi were too pushy.

All in all, she thought they were all strange except for Madara.

* * *

*Kakuzu was growling like an animal that she wouldn't talk to him, let alone be in the same room since she was so scared.

Hidan turned to his sulking lover and asked, "I don't fucking understand, when we first met she didn't act like this towards us…..not to my knowledge at least but, what the fuck?"

"I'm not sure Hidan, maybe it has something to do with being too overwhelmed with us all. Back then, it was just us three and we formally introduced ourselves."

"But we just fucking did that the other day and she's acting totally different this time. I want our lover back to normal!"

"So do I, but there's nothing we can do unless something jogs her memory and, considering the fact she's terrified of us, we won't be so fortunate to even do that much."

"FUCK! This just keeps getting fucking better. NOT TO MENTION she's all over Madara and hangs onto his every fucking word. Did you see that?"

The miser grumbled, "How could I not Hidan? She's practically idolizing him and quite frankly, I'm not pleased."

Hidan stomped his foot down angrily, "Nor am I but that bastard is just loving the attention. I bet he's not even fucking trying to fix her."

Kakuzu didn't like that thought but it did seem to be the case.

He also noticed Madara acting rather too friendly and even flirtatious with his woman. Just the mere thought made him grit his teeth.

Unfortunately, Zetsu told them even more disturbing news than they even thought possible.

"Normally I wouldn't inform you two of this, but I feel you need to know since I stumbled across it."

Both immortals gave the bipolar man their undivided attention before he told them bluntly.

"**Olivia has a crush on Madara." **

**TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!?" "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS A FUCKING CRUSH?!"

Zetsu covered his ears from their yells and didn't remove them until they stopped.

Hidan barely managed to ask, "Ar…Are you…fucking sure?"

The bipolar man rolled his eyes, **"Yes I'm sure." **"It's fairly obvious. She blushes when he comes around now, more self conscious and desiring to make a good impression….the usual."

Kakuzu covered his face with a groan, "This is all we need right now." Hidan hit the wall and snapped, "It's no big fucking deal old man! All we have to fucking do is get her memory back and our problems are solved."

Zetsu cocked a brow, **"Don't you mean **_**if**_** Hidan?" **"There's no fucking IF about it! We _will_ get her memories back even if have to fucking force her by any means necessary."

The bipolar man frowned, "I don't think rape is what she needs right now." Hidan glared before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Kakuzu sighed and muttered, "Thanks for the info Zetsu, but Hidan actually has a point for once." "Hey!"

The bipolar man smirked and sank back into the floor without a word; curious to what those two had planned but more importantly, he had to figure out what Madara was scheming.

His friend may not show it, but under that seductive countenance, lays a plot of some sort.

* * *

*Back in the elder's place, Madara was waiting for Olivia to come back with more popcorn to finish the movie.

He had been itching to make a move for days, but wanted to time it perfectly. Now is the time to do it since they were all alone.

Coming back with a small smile, she sat back next to him as he pressed play. Grabbing a few pieces he glanced at her with a smirk.

The raven knew she had a crush on him now, he actually found it cute because he didn't believe that would happen.

Grinning he turned back to the movie, which was Sleeping Beauty, and sighed. Normally he would never watch something so childish; false dreams of finding one's true love and that the sensation can overcome all obstacles.

Absurd.

There's no such thing as a happy ending, but to her, he could tell she wanted to believe it to be so. He couldn't blame her, it would be nice if it was true, but it wasn't.

He knew that personally, the entire akatsuki did. They've all suffered in more ways than one, nothing going as they planned in life, however, they did find love the bastards.

Madara never would have dreamed Itachi would have fallen for Kisame, who was just his partner and had his respect. Sasori, despite being a puppet, was severely attached to the blonde and hid it well at first.

* * *

Zetsu wasn't so much a shock since he did have a sweet nature, so it was only natural he got with Tobi who was the same.

He admits he underestimated them. Mostly Kakuzu and Hidan; the two least likely to even know the meaning of the word love, let alone show it.

Kakuzu did NOT seem the affectionate type with his demeanor and Hidan acted like a rapist, calling women bitches all the time. Though, he respected Olivia enough to not call her that at all, even when they first met so he was told.

It was so odd that they both were attracted to this woman, especially the way she is now. Her personality before sure, but this pitiful disposition?

Munching on more popcorn he looked at her again….observing.

He admitted he didn't like her at all at the beginning. She was weak, childish to a degree, stubborn, and yet…alluring by it.

Never had he met someone so kind and affectionate, even after what he did to her she wanted to help him when he was injured.

Hard to believe such a loving person could be associated with the akatsuki. If she were a shinobi, no doubt she would be cautious and calm.

* * *

Glancing back at the screen, he saw the prince about to kiss the princess and did the same. He gently cupped her chin and turned her face so he could kiss her.

Olivia didn't resist as he had thought, but she was nervous, very hesitant to meet his lips so he merely deepened it.

Without looking, he moved the bowl onto the floor and scooted closer, molding their lips together softly.

Before he could go further, the raven felt another presence in the room so he withdrew. Her cheeks were beyond red but did give him a tiny smile.

"Ahem." Jerking her head up, she saw Zetsu leaning against the door and quietly left the room from embarrassment.

**"Care to explain?"**

The elder scowled, "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" "You do realize you're asking for trouble."

"What if I am?" **"Instead of seducing Olivia, you need to focus more on helping her regain her memories since you have her complete cooperation."**

Madara merely arched his brows, "No need to fret my friend, I have it under control. She'll be back to normal soon."

Zetsu's facial expression turned from solemn to distressed, "What did you do?"

* * *

**TBC:**

**I have a request from you awesome readers but user 'princess shadowfiend' came up with this cute idea.**

**Why don't you readers make some fanart of Olivia, Lexy, or whoever you want and show it to me, then I'll show it to her. **

**None of you have to but it would nice to see what you lot come up with.**

**Doesn't matter on the rating of drawing (like smutty, perverted, or just simple) just whatever you want and the akatsuki/olivia/lexy will comment **

**Just send me a PM when you get it done and I'll give you my email to send it to.**


	4. Chapter 4

The accused replied calmly, "Nothing."

The man glared at his friend demanding with a firm push to the shoulder, **"Do NOT lie to me! You're responsible for this aren't you?"**

The raven growled, "Don't push me Zetsu." "Answer me!"

Madara simply stood up and snarled, "Yes I'm the culprit. Satisfied?"

Zetsu was beyond infuriated at the man but didn't strike him, no need for useless violence, not to mention it would make matters worse.

He managed to bring his tone more docile, "Just disappointed. Why did you do this?"

Madara crossed his arms and snapped, "I told you I had a plan to get those fools back for humiliating me with that gang rape! Not to mention the constant ridiculing and downing on my very being."

"**But why are you taking it out on Olivia? She's done nothing but been kind to you!" **

Sitting back down the raven explained, "You're mistaken, I'm getting my revenge on them _through_ the woman. I would never harm her so that's why I cast this jutsu on her during the night. It's harmless I assure you."

Seeing the still confused expression on his friend's face he continued, "What better way to get under their skins than by erasing Olivia's memory of ever meeting them? I knew that would hit them hard, especially her lovers and Kisame, who were the worst to mess around with me."

Zetsu groaned and sat next to him, "Well I hope your happy now. Once they hear of this all hell will break loose!"

Madara shook his head, "I only planned for this to last for maybe another week then was going to release the jutsu. They won't find out because you are not to tell a soul of this."

* * *

"**Why shouldn't I? Let me guess, you'll kill me if I do right?" **

The raven softened his expression and muttered bitterly, "I hate you think of me like that but you're wrong, it's because you're my close friend."

Zetsu let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes I am, but what you did was terrible. The right thing to do would be to tell the others but…that's a death wish on your part."

After sitting there silently and in deep thought, Zetsu finally came to what he believed to be the best conclusion.

"**Fine, I won't on the condition you fix her here and now." **"Aww why?" The bipolar man just frowned and the raven nodded, "You always seem to know how to change my decisions Zetsu, but alright. They've suffered long enough anyway."

Letting out another heavy sigh he grumbled, "Don't ever do something like this again, my nerves can't handle it." Chuckling Madara nodded and was about to head into the other room when their front door slammed open.

Hidan and Kakuzu barged their way inside with sullen expressions, snapping at Madara. "Where the fuck is she?" "We're going to fix her since you're too busy sitting on your ass enjoying her attention!"

Zetsu hastily blocked their way from heading to the bedroom so Madara could get there first after he sent the two nasty glares.

"Get the fuck out of my way Zetsu!" **"No I will not!" **"Move!" **"Olivia is fine now!"**

The two immortals stop trying to shove past the man and simply stared at him in shock.

Kakuzu muttered, "She is?"

The bipolar man came up with a quick and believable lie to calm them down. "Yes, but she's a disoriented right now so startling her might take a turn for the worse."

Hidan blinked several times before groaning, clutching his head, "Then why the fuck didn't anyone tell us?" "We just found out and Madara's going to check on her again to make sure."

* * *

*The elder raven wasn't please at all that he was being forced to release the jutsu, but his friend was right….he was always right damn it all.

At the moment he was holding her with a small smile.

_It was nice being the good guy for once, with the others being treated like the enemies while I was getting all the attention._

Letting out a heavy sigh he kissed her forehead and murmured, "It's been fun Olivia and I wish it could've lasted just a little bit longer. I do care about you more than you know."

Taking his time he deactivated the jutsu with a simple hand sign and held her tighter as she went unconscious. He knew she wouldn't remember a thing and to what he just told her, but it was for the best.

It only took a minute before she groaned and clutched her head, "Ow, my aching head." Glancing up her eyes went wide to find herself in the arms of the elder raven, "Madara?"

He smiled and helped her keep her balance, "Welcome back."

She blinked several times and mumbled, "How did I get here?" He gently stroked her cheek and murmured, "Your lovers will fill you in on the details, but I better get you back to them. No telling how long Zetsu can hold them back."

He led the confused woman to the living room, in which she was instantly embraced by her lovers. "Tell me, who am I babe?" "Uh…Hidan." "And?"

"And you're my loud mouth lover?" She wasn't sure what to tell him but apparently that's what he wanted to hear.

"PRAISE JASHIN SHE REMEMBERS!"

* * *

The jashinist practically throws her over his shoulder and runs back to the other apartment to share the good news with Kakuzu following behind, leaving Zetsu and Madara all alone.

"So, I guess that's that." "It appears so, what did you tell them?"

**"I told them the loss of her memory was caused by an herb she ate to help her stomach pain, which was plausible since she did come over that day for just that."**

"Isn't that what caused her headache in the first place?"

"Yes, it was a side effect, but I told them she must have gotten a hold of another leaf by accident that was the wrong one. I do have some herbs that would influence your mind if digested."

Madara nodded, "I didn't know that, so how did she regain her memories?" **"Simple, I told them I double checked and found out she did in fact intake the wrong one, so I simply made an antidote to fix the problem."**

Zetsu turned to his friend and smirked, "For my effort, I got chewed out by those two saying I should've been more careful of their lover and thought of this sooner."

The raven chuckled softly with a sad frown and leaned against his friend, "I apologize." **"Madara? What's wrong?" **"Why do I feel like I'm the victim instead of the victor?"

His friend held him close and murmured, "It's because you care about Olivia and regret using her to get back at them."

Faintly snorting he warily returned the embrace, enjoying the warm feeling and did smile softly.

As always, Zetsu was right.

**Finish!**

**Can't help but feel bad for Madara sometimes you know, but at least he _is_ loved! **


End file.
